1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the control of a hybrid vehicle on which a driving electric motor, an electric power storage device that supplies electric power to the driving electric motor, and an engine that is operated to charge the electric power storage device are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-093335 discloses a hybrid vehicle in which the output of the engine is increased, compared to a case where a charging request from a user for increasing the electric power storage amount of an electric power storage device is not detected, when the charging request is detected so that the charging of the electric power storage device is promoted.